Progression
Progression in Overwatch is built around earning experience and leveling up a player's account. Players gain experience by completing Quick Play, Play vs. AI, Weekly Brawl and Competitive Play games, thereby leveling up. After leveling up, they receive a Loot Box. Details Currently, experience is gained by completing Quick Play, Play vs. AI, Competitive Play or Weekly Brawl games. The amount of experience earned is determined by a variety of factors: round length, victory, and individual participation. Quick Play games award more experience than Play vs. AI games to account for the difference in difficulty between the two modes. Quick Play and Competitive Play *First Win of the Day: 1,500XP *Win: 500XP *Match Finish: 250XP *Time: 200XP per minute (Value approximate; it is closer to 3.388 points/sec) *Consecutive Match: 200XP *Medals: The experience granted for medals only counts the highest quality medal received, and is applied only once no matter how many medal received. For example: if a player has two gold medals and one silver medal, only 150 XP is received for one gold medal. **Gold Medal: 150XP **Silver Medal: 100XP **Bronze Medal: 50XP *Backfill: 400XP *Group Bonus: +20%XP *Leaver Penalty: -75%XP Play vs. AI All AI levels use the same experience bonuses: *First Win of the Day: 1,500XP *Win: 300XP *Match Finish: 150XP *Time: 120XP per minute (Value approximate; it is closer to 2.015 points/sec) *Consecutive Match: 120XP *Medals: The experience granted for medals only counts the highest quality medal received, and is applied only once no matter how many medal received. For example: if a player has two gold medals and one silver medal, only 90XP is received for one gold medal. **Gold Medal: 90XP **Silver Medal: 60XP **Bronze Medal: 30XP * Backfill: 240XP *Group Bonus: +20%XP *Leaver Penalty: -75%XP Weekly Brawl *First Win of the Day: 1,350XP *Win: 450XP *Match Finish: 225XP *Time: 180XP per minute (Value approximate; it is closer to 3.025 points/sec) *Consecutive Match: 180XP *Medals: The experience granted for medals only counts the highest quality medal received, is applied only once no matter how many medal received. For example: if a player has two gold medals and one silver medal, only 135XP is received for one gold medal. **Gold Medal: 135XP **Silver Medal: 90XP **Bronze Medal: 45XP *Group Bonus: +20%XP *Leaver Penalty: -75%XP Leaver Penalty The rate of leaving is calculated over the 20 most recent matches. Every time a player quits in the middle of the match - after initial heroes select ("Assemble Your Team") and before Victory/Defeat result announcement - it will count toward their leaving rate. Dropping from a match due to inactivity or disconnecting will also count.http://eu.battle.net/forums/en/overwatch/topic/17612002132 If the rate of leaving rises above a threshold, that player will receive a warning message (which will be displayed when you attempt to quit again). Continue to leave, they will suffer the "Leaver Penalty" for subsequent matches: there will be a cut of 75%XP applied. The penalty is lifted if the rate of leaving goes under the threshold again. Group Bonus If you join the match as a group, a bonus of 20%XP will be added at the end of the match. Note that it will add separately into each factor instead of adding to the sum at the end. For example: Quick Play's Win experience bonus will be shown as 600XP instead of 500XP. First Win of the Day First Win of the Day is added for the first winning match of the day. The bonus will not be added again until after 24 hours since the last bonus. Medals Gold, silver, and bronze medals will be given for the best, second best and third best of a team, respectively; and it will be given in 5 categories: Eliminations, Objective Kills, Objective Time, Damage Done, Healing Done. If you change the character mid-match, the value for each categories will be the sum of each hero's value. * Eliminations: It's how many time you kill enemies. It's not necessary for the player to be the one to get the final strike to count. * Objective Kills: It's how many time you kill enemies who is on or near the site of objective. ** For Assault and first objective of Hybrid map, it's how many kill you get when you stand on the capture point or when the enemies stand on the capture point. ** For Escort and the second objective of Hybrid map, it's how many kill you get when you are in the vicinity of the payload or when the enemies are in the vicinity of the payload. ** For Control map, it's how many kill you get when you stand on the control area or when the enemies stand on the control area. * Objective Time: It's the time you spend to progress the objective. ** For Assault and first objective of Hybrid map, it's the time you contest and capture the capture point. ** For Escort and the second objective of Hybrid map, it's the time you push the payload. ** For Control, it's the time you spend on the control area to attack or defend. Standing in the control area without fighting enemies will not count. * Damage Done: It's how many damage you deal to the enemies' health, armor, and shield, it includes the damage dealt by your turrets, mines, and traps. But the damage which is dealt to enemies' turret, traps, mines, teleporters, shields and walls will not count. * Healing Done: It's how many healing you heal to your allies' and your own health, armor, and shield. It includes ally healing, like Mercy's Caduceus Staff, or Zenyatta's Orb of Harmony, self healing like Bastion's Self-Repair or Roadhog's Take A Breather, and area healing like Lúcio's Crossfade:Heal and Soldier: 76's Biotic Field. But repairing turrets, giving armor packs, and giving shields will not count. * Death: The sixth category, it's how many time you died without Mercy's revive. There is no medal given for this category. Below every medal slot, you may see the notice of you "Career Best", indicating that is your best record of all your game career. Level Progression Experience is earned on an account-wide level and is not tied to individual heroes. Successive levels require additional experience. After level 23, the experience needed to level up remains unchanged. Upon reaching level 100, the level is "reset" back to level 1 along with the experience required to level up, but the portrait border continues to advance to the subsequent tier. Portrait borders Portrait borders change in appearance every 10 levels. The border is shown around the player's hero when viewing players in a match. A star is also awarded every 100 levels. *At level 101, the metallic portrait border is changed to bronze along with one bronze star. *At level 601, the bronze portrait border is changed to silver, and the five bronze stars are changed to one silver star. *At level 1,101, the silver portrait border is changed to gold, and the five silver stars are changed to one gold star. The portrait border stops changing at level 1,591; however, players can continue leveling up. Video Notes *Upon reaching level 25, players will be able to play in competitive matches. *At the end of match or in Career Profile, you can see the experience bar, display the experience required to level up and how many experience left until next level. Each small bar indicates 500XP. Patch changes }} External links *Official Progression blog References Category:Overwatch